worldsunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tux Sonic
Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; he is always on the move, always moves forward and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own ruls and simply enjoys traveling the world (and beyond) while searching for adventure. He is mostly laid-back, cool, and enjoys relaxation and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being opressed, are suffering from injustice, or simply depressed or despairs due to others' actions, he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt, as stated in Sonic and the Black Knight. Background Tux Sonic has been through a lot in his early childhood. His parents were killed while he was merely five-years-old, the house burning down in the process. Parentless and homeless, Sonic was forced to live on his own on the streets without the feeling of love or care for a whole year. Once he'd turned 6-years-old, a mysterious man named Mr. E. Giddy took him in from the cold and raised him as one of his own...employees. As soon as Sonic was done with "training", he was given his employee official nickname, Tux Sonic, and started officially working at Mr. E. Giddy's night club, "entertaining" the customers by satisfying their sexual desires. Over time, he's even developed an early crush on one of his coworkers, Whitney the Fox (a white, fluffy-tailed beauty who was also forced into the pimp business). Sonic, his idea of love distorted, thought he had everything. From being loved constantly on the job, to having a wonderful, sweet white beauty off the job. Though, after a while when they started dating, their boss found out and started using Whitney as a tool and a spy to find out if T. Sonic was plotting against him. After a long while, Tux Sonic finds out that it was indeed Mr. E. Giddy who had murdered his parents and had sent his goonies to burn down the house as revenge for when Sonic's father had chosen love over his work. Now, Tux discovered that he had signed an "invisible contract" when he was first taken in as a child...and that was to be his employee (slave) for many years; the 35 years he needed to serve until he could retire AND the 10 extra years his father had never finished. Whitney even eventually confessed on betraying him and the two consequently broke up, the both of them devastated that it had come to this. Now a young adult, Tux Sonic will not rest until he's freed from the Mr. E. Giddy's greedy hands...and perhaps save all the other employees in the process. Trivia *Tux Sonic was originally a made-up character for DeviantART, under the username: AskTuxSonic *T. Sonic's father, Jules was originally an employee working for Mr. E. Giddy until he met Sonic's mother, Bernadette, who was a costumer at the time. Since this had threatened Jules employment, Mr. E. Giddy would not rest until Jules and his lover were put to "justice". *(More coming soon...) Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males